rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-27803062-20160215140540/@comment-26576465-20160219010305
Team Ranger... Wait a minute! "Go Go Power Rangers" '' ''"Go Go Power Rangers" "Go Go Power Rangers" "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" "Stronger than before" "Go Zeo" "Powered up for more" "Go Zeo" "Rangers at the core" "Zeo Power Rangers (Go Zeo)" "Higher they can score" "Go Zeo" "Fired up for more" "Go Zeo" "Even up the score" "Zeo Power Rangers" "Go, Go Power Rangers" "Go, Go Power Rangers" "Go, Go Power Rangers" "Zeo Power Rangers" "Mighty Engines roar" "Turbo Charged for more" "Drive four on the floor" "Go Power Rangers Turbo, go" "Power Rangers Turbo go" "Power Rangers Turbo go" "(oh-oh-oh)" "Set controls to outer space now" "Flying Higher than Ever Before" "Rangers in Space" "Go Power Rangers" "Go Power Rangers" "Go Power Rangers" "Go, go, go, fly" "Go Power Rangers" "Go Power Rangers" "Go Power Rangers" "Go... In Space" "Go Power Rangers" "Go Power Rangers" '' ''"Go Power Rangers" "Go, go, go fly" "Go Power Rangers" "Go Power Rangers" '' ''"Go Power Rangers" "Go... In Space" "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!" "Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy you i'll go!" "Power Rangers Go!" "Power Rangers Go!" '' ''"Power Rangers Go!" "There, lies a key, to the answer and the powers will know!" "Power Rangers Go!" "Power Rangers Go!" "Power Rangers Go!" "Aaaah, Rangers!" "Turn on the power, Power Rangers!" "Lost-Lost Galaxy!" "Turn on the power, Power Rangers!" "Lost-Lost Galaxy!" "Turn on the power, Power Rangers!" "The signal is calling," "Our planet is falling," "The danger will test you," "Better make it a Lightspeed Rescue!" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Light... speed, GO!" "Power on it's way" "Rangers save the day" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Power Rangers Lightspeed (Rescue)" "Light... speed, GO!" "Racing to another time" "Chrono Morphers are online" "Timeless Wonders" "Fire and Thunder" "Off to save the world!" "Time, Time, Time for Power Rangers Time Force!" "Time, Time, Time for Power Rangers Time Force!" "Time, Time, Time for Power Rangers Time Force!" "Time Force - Time Force!!" "Time, Time, Time for Power Rangers Time Force!" "Time,Time, Time for Power Rangers Time Force!" "Time, Time Time for Power Rangers Time Force!" "Time Force - Time Force!!" "Wild Force Power Rangers!" "We'll protect what's right forever" "Wild Force Power Rangers!" "We'il protect this world together" '' ''"Wild Force - Wild Force" "Power Rangers flying higher," "Wild Force running faster," "Power Rangers stick together," "We will save the world!" "Wild Force Power Rangers!" "We'll protect what's right forever" "Wild Force Power Rangers!" "We'll protect the world together" "Wild Force - Wild Force" "The call is on!" "Their force is getting strong!" "They'll have to brave the weather!" "Ninja Storm! stand together!" '' ''"The storm will grow!" "Waters flow!" "Power Rangers Ninjas Go!" "Power Rangers Ninja Storm is growing, is growing, IS GROWING!" "Go! Power Rangers Go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!" "With the speed of the wind! (Let's Go!)" "And the swifth like thunder! (Let's Go!)" "Go, Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm, (Let's Go!)" '' ''"Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm, (Let's Go!)" "Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm, (Let's Go!)" "Power Rangers, Go, Ninja Storm, (Let's Go!)" "Power Rangers Roar!" "There's a light in the distance" "See them coming closer!" "With the force of ages" "Protectors of the right," "Defenders sworn to fight!" "Dino Rangers Roar!" "Power Rangers Score!" "Save us from these evil forces; (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)" "Victory is ours forever more!" "Protectors of the right!" "Defenders sworn to fight!" "Dino Rangers Roar!" "Power Rangers Score!" "Save us from these evil forces; (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)" "Protectors of the right!" "Defenders sworn to fight!" (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)" "Power Rangers S.P.D." "Power Rangers to the rescue!" "Power Rangers S.P.D.!" "Power Rangers to the rescue!" "Heroes on your side," "Heroes for all time," "Out to save the universe!" "No matter where you are," "If it's near or far," "You can always call out" "Space Patrol" "Space Patrol" "Space Patrol" "Space Patrol" "Go Go Go Go Go Go" "Power Rangers S.P.D." "Power Rangers to the rescue!" "Power Rangers S.P.D." "Power Rangers to the rescue!" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "All right lets go, i'ts time to turn it on" "Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong" "Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong" "We're going it on" "Mystic Force!" "Stop, Freeze, Rangers here, theres no need to fret" "We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change" "When there's troubles we won't play, we come together to save the day" "Let's go, Let's go, Let's go, Let's Go!" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Here comes the Power Rangers" "Go! Go!" "Go! Go! Go!" "Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!" "Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!" "Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways," "Five heroes walking through the sun for five days," "Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam" "Five Rangers looking for the same five stones! GO!" '' ''"There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved," "Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!" "Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene," "Power Rangers Operation Overdrive is the number one team!" "Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!" "Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!" "Here comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" "Training hard to be the best that we can!" "Protecting people from the evil Dai Shi Clan!" "We will never lose the fight!" "Dai Shi" "Go Away!" "We're Here to Save The Day!" "Cause we're the Power Rangers Jungle Fury (Jungle Fury!)" "We're fast we're strong unstoppaple (Jungle Fury!)" "Here comes the Power Ranges Jungle Fury!" "Power Rangers!" "Jungle Fury!" "Power Rangers!" "Jungle Fury!" "Power Rangers RPM!, We stand together" "Power Rangers RPM!, Get in gear!" "Power Rangers RPM!, We stand together" "Power Rangers RPM!, Get in gear!" "Go! Go! Power Rangers!" "Go! Go! Power Rangers!" "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" "Power Rangers Megaforce!" "Go! Go! Power Rangers! Go! Go! Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Megaforce, all together!" "Me!-Ga!-Force!" "Power Rangers Megaforce!" "Go! Go! Power Rangers! Go! Go! Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Megaforce, all together!" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "In a world full of strife" "We must fight to survive" "Try to break the chains that divide" "Theres only one chance to take the right stance" "Hope tigth. Keep our power alive" "Go! Go! Power Rangers" "Don't you ever stop" "Go! Go! Power Rangers" '' ''"You will rise up the top" "Rangers Forever" "Dino Charge!" '' ''"All together" '' ''"Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Go! Go! Power Rangers" "Don't you ever stop" "Go! Go! Power Rangers" "You will rise up the top" "Rangers Forever" "Dino Charge!" "All together" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers" "Power Rangers Dino Charge!" I think that's it.